


Afternoon Tea

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Domestic, Ficlet, Harry Potter Next Generation, Humor, Kid Fic, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-10
Updated: 2011-06-10
Packaged: 2018-02-08 14:28:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1944633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Afternoon Tea

Harry wasn't sure what to expect when he got home. 

The departmental meeting had run late leaving Severus with the responsibility of picking up the boys from school and Lily needed a snack but that could wait till after she napped. Severus had never handled all those things on his own, Harry was usually there taking the lead.

When Harry'd Floo'd Severus though, he had seemed insulted that Harry was in doubt of his capabilities. Their relationship was still new enough Harry hated having to ask him to watch the children, especially all three at once.

"Don't worry, Harry," he said coolly, "I have a plan." Then he closed the Floo connection. Harry went back to his meeting knowing that he trusted Severus with his children or he wouldn't have allowed the man in the house with them. 

When he finally got home, Harry found James and Albus at the table, heads down and working hard. He was almost tempted to see if Severus had spelled them to the chairs but he wouldn't do that… 

Would he?

Pulling out his wand, James interrupted him before he could cast a detection spell. "Mister Severus said if we got our schoolwork finished promptly, he'd take us to Fortescue's!"

Harry gaped for a moment and then shook his head. Surely Severus wouldn't tease them like that. 

"He's in the playroom with Lily," Albus said. "You can ask him." Then he looked back down at the words he was copying down into his notebook.

The playroom? Harry wasn't sure Severus had ever set foot in there. Stood in the doorway and commented on the mess the children made daily? Yes, he did that. 

He approached the playroom slowly, unsure of what he might find. Peeking in, his heart clenched.

"Would you care for some more tea?" Lily asked holding her toy tea kettle and Severus held out the tiny tea cup and watched as she poured what appeared to be hot tea but was really just an illusion. Thank goodness for magic. 

Lily was dressed in her frilliest pink robes, which normally she wanted nothing to do with, hair done in plaits and who had done _that_ Harry wondered incredulously.

Severus was sitting ramrod straight, his knees resting against the tiny white table, his dark presence making him seem even more outsized than he actually was. 

On his head was a silver tiara, the one Lily usually wore when she was feeling especially regal. Harry almost wished he had a camera although he knew Severus would kill him for even thinking it. 

"And you, Sally Bear, would you care for some tea?" Lily turned and poured a cup for the plush bear sitting between the two of them, which nodded its head slightly—Severus's magic, no doubt—and Harry tried and failed to smother his laughter.

"Daddy!" Lily said, setting down the pot and rushing to leap into his arms. Severus slowly stood, unfolding himself from the cramped position he'd been sitting in and gently removing the tiara from his head, setting it lightly on the table. 

"Have you behaved for Severus?" Harry asked her.

"Oh, yes! He let me have milk and two biscuits after I woke up because I'd behaved like a big girl." Her face shone with pride and Harry turned toward Severus, raising an eyebrow.

"Two biscuits will hardly ruin her supper," Severus said with a sniff. Harry laughed then set Lily down.

"Go see if your brothers have finished their schoolwork yet. If the biscuits didn't spoil your supper, maybe the ice cream from Fortescue's will." Eyes wide, Lily squealed and ran out the door, her feet thundering down the stairs.

"Thank you," Harry said, wrapping his arms around Severus's waist. "I hate bothering you with my children."

"It wasn't an inconvenience to take care of them, Harry," Severus said softly, mouth pressed to his ear. "They aren't as ill-behaved as some." _Some_ did not need to be spelled out as both of them knew Severus could only mean Harry's godson. 

Harry pulled back and looked at Severus suspiciously. "You like them, don't you? You actually _like_ them."

"Of course I do." Severus rolled his eyes. "As much as I wanted to get in your pants—" And he squeezed Harry's arse to emphasise his point, as if Harry could possibly misunderstand. "—I never would have done it had I been unwilling to become involved with a man with three growing children."

Harry pulled Severus closer again. "I always thought they were a burden to you."

" _You_ are the burden, Harry." Harry tried to pull away—to pop Severus a good one—but Severus held him tight. "A burden I am most willing to suffer."

"You're no picnic yourself," Harry grumbled.

"Dad! Severus! We're done!" James or possibly Albus called from downstairs. 

"Get your cloaks," Harry called back reluctantly letting go of Severus. 

"You promised them Fortescue's?" 

Severus shrugged. "It was that or tie them up in the cellar. I didn't think you'd approve."

Harry grinned as they walked out to the landing. "If you'd like to tie _me_ up in the cellar…"

"The bedposts will do."

"Wear the tiara, yeah?" Harry almost ducked the stinging hex as he scampered down the stairs but didn't quite manage.


End file.
